


Captain Candy

by notsafeforowls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: Leonard's reputation as a fearsome criminal is going to die tonight.





	Captain Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamerfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/gifts).



Leonard turned the candy bar over in his hands. Who gave out full-size candy bars on Halloween, anyway? Especially in what was technically ‘his’ neighbourhood. Half of the buildings were condemned and the other half were in such poor condition that you could be dead for years at a time and all of your belongings would still be on the premises because no one cared enough to even remove them. Now, the apartment was full of a mix of every candy bar Leonard had ever seen - as well as many he hadn't even known existed - and stolen goods that he'd never got around to getting rid of before he'd become a Legend and then died. He'd already caught Nate tutting over an amulet that Mick had once stolen from a museum as well as Constantine trying to slip the same amulet into his pocket.

 

“Hey, you’ll melt it!” Nate grabbed for the candy bar, but Leonard couldn’t resist moving it just out of his reach, leaving him trying to balance the box full of even more candy bars on one arm as he tried to stretch right across the kitchen table. I was only made more amusing by the fact that he was wearing his ridiculous suit. “Come on, Snart, quit screwing around, the kids will be here soon.”

 

“Yeah, Snart, stop screwing around,” Mick said, as if he thought Leonard hadn’t seen him slipping a wrapper into an empty beer bottle five minutes ago.

 

“When you asked if you could use this place, I thought you’d want to use it for _less_ _savoury_ activities.” Not for everyone to show up dressed in their ridiculous hero get-ups to give out candy to kids and teenagers who were usually disappointed when the apartments turned out to be empty and definitely never got full size candy bars if the doors were even opened.

 

Mick shrugged. “Pretty wasn’t allowed to trick or treat as a kid, and Haircut likes Halloween and we took him last year. I’m just here for the chocolate.”

 

And his friends, not that he’d ever admit it.

 

“Not adult me, kid me,” Ray called from the kitchen where he and Zari were sorting the candy they were planning to donate when kids stopped showing up. John kept stealing chocolate whenever they were distracted. Leonard may have hidden a few bars around the apartment.

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“Of course it matters. It’s not any less weird, but it matters.” Sara pushed his jacket and cold gun against his chest. “Come on, time to get dressed up. You don’t want to disappoint the children, do you?” When Leonard didn’t move, she frowned. “Captain’s orders, Cold.”

 

If there had been anything left of his reputation after rejoining this merry band of do-gooders, Leonard was sure it was going to die a horrible death tonight. He was never going to live this down.


End file.
